


Humming at Sea

by RoseyBella



Series: AU/One-Shot Thursday [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angler Fish Lance, Based on some art, Hypnosis, Mind Control, Shiro lost track of time, Siren Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Shiro needs some time to himself on the open sea. Oh, what a pretty blue light.





	Humming at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from JustShance on Tumblr. I still don't know how to make links work, but here's the url: https://justshance.tumblr.com/post/184999346440

Shiro looked out to the ocean. He loved rowing so far out that he could barely see the city lights. Going so far out that it's just him, the moon, the stars, and the sea. It was to get away from everything that was so modern.

He hated modern technology. It took his hand away. Sure it gave him his hand back, but it was wrong and didn't feel like him. The hand caused him pain everyday and he hated it.

So he jumped into his little rowboat and rowed out to sea as far as he could. The moon that night didn't give him much light, but Shiro didn't mind. He loved stargazing anyway.

He was about to detach the arm when he hears someone humming.

 _Humming? No one comes out this far. But,_ He listened a little more,  _it's so soothing..._

He could stay out here listening to the song for a while, but not all night. He had a job in the morning. But for now, he could listen. 

It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before a little blue light hovered in front of him. It was more pleasant than the humming.

_it's so...pretty..._

Shiro wanted to watch it for as long as he could.

_Forget the job. All I want in life is this little light._

"That's all I want."

Shiro felt something sharp touch his chin, but that was impossible. There was no one else out here. Just him and the light. But somehow the sharp touch pulls him away from the pretty light.

"My my. I've never seen a human with hair like this. It's adorable," the strange creature in front of him mused.

Shiro was able to take notice of the strange, non-human features. Like the fins on its ears, slits on its neck that could be gills, and scales all over it. But most important were the eyes.

The soft glow of the little light was in its eyes. Somehow, though, this light was more comforting. Shiro could follow those eyes anywhere.

"I think you might be my favorite human." The creature seemed to sing instead of talking. "Do you know how long until the sun will rise and my light fades?"

Shiro shook his head. The thought of losing this wonderful light was a horrible thought. He whined.

"Don't worry. My light is best in the dark. You can follow me to where it's dark. You'll see my light forever. Just follow me."

The creature sunk into the black under it. Shiro followed him head first. He wanted the light. He wanted the creature. Nothing would stop him from feeling that comfort again.

* * *

The city was worried about Takashi Shirogane for a long time. He loved his job, so they all got him a new arm so he could continue. He always smiled and thanked everyone for helping him. He was happy and the people were happy.

But one day, Shiro's rowboat was seen far into the ocean. The fisherman who found it said he didn't see Shiro at all. Half the town got on every boat they could and looked for Shiro. The other half went to neighboring towns and searched for him. No one found him.

It wasn't until three days later when his arm washed ashore that they understood.


End file.
